


Dulce et Decorum

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Cassian Andor-centric, Death, Gen, Hurt Cassian Andor, POV Cassian Andor, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The moment Cassian loses his grip is crystal clear. The smooth metal sliding across his palm. The acrid smell of blaster bolts, too close. A glint of light off something in his periphery.Then he's falling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a theory the other day that before the reshoots, Cassian might have died when he fell in the Citadel Tower rather than later, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Expect another, longer version of this same sort of idea in the near-ish future.

The moment Cassian loses his grip is crystal clear. The smooth metal sliding across his palm. The acrid smell of blaster bolts, too close. A glint of light off something in his periphery.

Then he's falling.

A moment of sheer terror as he flounders in open air. Then, with a crunch, a bone-jarring impact, he hits a support strut. Grabs desperately for it. Misses.

He tries to remember everything he was taught about safer falling, but there's no time. Another support – _crack_. He feels bones break, more of them, loses his breath.

Finally, the grate. He lands with what seems like the loudest sound he's ever heard.

“Cassian!”

He barely recognizes the voice that rings through the tower. _Jyn_ , his hazy brain supplies. She's still up there. Thank the Force, or whatever nonexistent entity allowed that. He tries to look up at her – stops immediately with a cry of pain. He attempts to do a quick inventory of his body, moving parts one by one, gives up almost immediately. Everything is agony, all scraping bones and useless limbs.

 _Broken on the outside to match the inside_ , he thinks hysterically and feels the chill of fear for the first time.

He's going to die here.

And of course he's afraid, any sane man would be, but he's satisfied too. Oddly at peace. What better way than to give one's life for their cause? He's always known he was going to die for the Rebellion, and now is as good a time as any. But if this _is_ the end...

He braces himself, takes a deep, painful breath (at least one punctured lung), and rolls himself over. His scream echoes dizzyingly around the chamber. Blinking his fast-fading vision into focus, the last thing he sees is Jyn, climbing away, and he is so proud.

She didn't come after him. She didn't let sentimentality hold her back. Jyn is going to finish this mission.

Jyn is going to _live_.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: She doesn't. :'(


End file.
